


Butterflies

by Scooter_The_Noodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooter_The_Noodle/pseuds/Scooter_The_Noodle





	

Why was he doing this? He wasn't getting paid. Hell, he didn't even a student in this department! But here he was, walking into the art hall of Stanford.

He clutched his book bag as he walked through the halls to Mr. Zendenburg's class. He was early, but that is what he had been told to do. Something about changing or something.

He walked in and approached the desk.

"You must be Sam." The man greeted the college student. "Please put on that robe. You will be naked." Mr. Zendenburg stood up.

"Oh-okay." He stuttered. If Dean ever found out, he would murder Sam.

As Sam headed to the small closet type room he had been pointed too, his stomach fluttered with nervous butterflies.

He slowly stripped, his thoughts taking most of his attention, folding his clothes and placing them in a neat pile in the corner.

Naked, he pulled the robe on and tied it around his body, effectively covering up his skin.

"Mr. Winchester?" He heard Mr. Zendenburg call and knock on the door. "Are you ready?" Sam took a few more breaths, trying to call his fluttering nerves, then opened the door.

The room, unlike when he had disappeared to change, was full of several students, all staring at him, studying, calculating.

"Take a seat on that stool right there. And remove your robe." The teacher instructed the nervous Law student. Sam did as he was told and walked to the middle of the room, his cheeks red with a blush.

He untied the robe and sat down as Mr. Zendenburg began to explain the assignment. "You will draw a full body sketch of the model. Pay attention to detail, to shadows, and the highlights." As the robe finally fell away, Mr. Zendenburg was interrupted by a ruckus being caused by one of the students at the top of the room.

"Holy mother-!" It was a light brown haired boy in a green cargo jacket who had just fallen out of his chair, screeching.

"Gabriel." Mr. Zendenburg scolded, cold eyes narrowed at the student. "If you cannot control yourself, leave."

The student, Gabriel apparently, simply muttered something lowly that caused his classmates to laugh and climbed back into his seat, pale eyes studying Sam's face. As their eyes met, Gabriel winked, Sam's facing heating up more, then looked to his sketch pad.

For the longest while, the room was filled with nothing but the scratching of pencils of paper and breathing.

After hours of everyone sitting in the same spot, head's bowed, gazed flicking up to take in some detail of their model, the teacher finally dismissed to class for lunch.

"Mr. Winchester, you can eat in here if you would like, or you can join the others elsewhere." Mr. Zendenburg said as he grabbed his coat and headed to the door. Once he left, there were only a few people left in the room. Sam, a few twittering girls who kept casting glances at him, and Gabriel, who was descending the stairs and approaching Sam.

"Hello." He winked again. Gabriel was a good eight inches shorter than Sam and had to crane his neck up to look at him. "You are quite the specimen."

"Thanks...?" Sam asked, stretching the back of his neck, finally covered by the robe.

"You're welcome." He grinned and Sam realized how gold his eyes were.

After a moment of staring, Sam broke the eye contact and stuck out his hand. "I'm Sam."

"Gabe." The art student shook his hand. "So tell me, why did you take this gig? Normally only Art students do, but I have never seen you over here."

"I actually don't really know why I took it. Maybe because being a tight-necked lawyer is not what I want to really be." He shrugged.

"Oh! So you are from High-end Stanford!" Gabriel chirped. "What do your friends all say about this?" He seemed so genuinely interested.

"Actually, none of them know." Sam scratched his neck. "They were all invested in their studying."

"Oooh! Bad boy lawyer!" Gabe grinned, making Sam blush.

"I'm not." Sam denied weakly.

"Well, Sammy," chirped Gabe, pulling out a sharpie snatching Sam's hand, "if you are ever in the mood for a good coffee or for a friend, hit me up." He winked and was gone, walking away, leaving Sam to look down and the sharpied number on his hand.

Grinning like a fool, Sam turned around to go get dressed.

~°~  
Sabriel! Gosh. I cannot decide who I think is cuter. Destiel or Sabriel. I love them both so much.

That is all.

Part 2 mabye?


End file.
